Hate You, Love You, Need You
by random-antics-echelon
Summary: After a simple drink date, Caleigh gets pregnant after a drunken one night stand with Ryan. When their son is born, Caleigh refuses to let Ryan see him, until Horatio talks some sense into her. Will Calleigh take Ryan back before it is too late?
1. Drinks

-1**Disclaimer: I only own Noah, Mrs. Wood, and Dr. Stevenson. I do not own CSI: MIAMI. Don't sue me.**

1. Drinks

It was a hot, sunny day in Miami. The air temperature was 99 degrees F. Perfect for a day at the beach. Also a day for a seemingly perfect murder.

Around 9 AM, Horatio and a few of his team pulled into the driveway of Monica Wood, the stab victim. Horatio got out of the Hummer, followed by Caleigh Duquesne and Ryan Wolfe in a second one. The three went to the front door where Detective Tripp was waiting for them.

"Frank," Horatio said, greeting his friend.

"Horatio," Frank answered, nodding his head. He looked to Caleigh and Ryan, who seemed to be in a discussion about something off topic. "Hello, you two," he said as they snapped to attention.

"Morning, Frank," Caleigh said with a smile. She looked to Ryan who smiled as well. Caleigh blushed slightly.

"Ok, let's head inside then," Horatio said as he entered the house. "Frank, where is the body?"

"In her backyard," he answered as he led the three to the backyard. Alexx was already outside examining the body. She looked up from the girl and smiled sadly.

"Alexx, what do we have?" Horatio kneeled down beside her and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Her name is Monica Wood," Alexx said. "TOD, about 5:30 this morning. Her mother called it in. Said she came downstairs this morning to find her daughter. She went out on the back porch and found her laying face down in the garden. Poor lady was scared senseless when I got here with Frank."

"I see," Horatio said, looking at the girl. She was laying on her stomach, her back was covered in blood. She was wearing a floral print nightgown. "She was stabbed to death?" Horatio looked at the stab marks on her back.

"Yep," Alexx replied sadly. "She was only 21 years old. Her mother was living with her while she was moving into a smaller apartment."

"Ok, well I'll have Caleigh and Ryan process," Horatio said as the body was loaded into an ambulance to be taken to the morgue. He turned to Caleigh and Ryan. He was a little surprised to see them standing really close, obviously trying to hide the fact that they were holding hands. "Are you two ready to process?"

"Huh? Yeah," Caleigh said, letting go of Ryan's hand. Horatio nodded and left the two in the backyard. "Ok, I'll search for DNA and you take pictures." She looked at Ryan who was standing where she had left him. He nodded and took out his camera.

The two processed the scene for about 15 minutes when Ryan stopped. "I found something," he called to Caleigh. She looked over as he photographed something shiny on the ground. He set the camera down and picked up a bloody knife. "Must be the murder weapon."

"I'll have it sent to lab so they can see if the DNA matches our vic," Caleigh said as she bagged the knife.

After processing the scene for a couple more minutes, Caleigh and Ryan packed up their kits and headed out to their hummer. Ryan took the drivers seat and Caleigh the passenger seat. The ride back to lab was spent in discussion between the two about the case. The topic eventually veered to other things. As Ryan drove, he could feel Caleigh's eyes watching him. He liked it.

When they got back to the lab, they went separate ways. Ryan took the bloody knife to DNA and Caleigh went to trace where she found Eric. He looked up from his work and smiled at her. "Hey, Cal," he said. The tone in his voice sounded different.

"What?" Caleigh looked at Eric, who looked slightly amused.

"So what's going on with you and Wolfe?" Eric looked back down at his work and smiled. Caleigh froze for a second before responding.

"Nothing, we're just friends," she said, turning away. She could feel herself blushing, and she didn't want Eric to see.

"Hmm, sure," Eric replied. He looked at Caleigh. She flashed him a sarcastic smile and left.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly. The DNA from the knife matched the vic, and fingerprints were pulled from it too. Caleigh was on her way to find Horatio with the results when she bumped into Ryan along the way.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her.

"Hi," she said, blushing. "I got the print results from the knife," she said.

"And?"

"They match her mother," Caleigh said, slightly surprised. She looked at Ryan who seemed even more surprised.

"Didn't her mother call it in though?" Ryan crossed his arms and looked at Caleigh.

"Yeah, anyway I'm taking the results to Horatio." She began walking away when she felt an arm around her shoulder. She stopped and looked up into Ryan's brown eyes.

"Um, you wanna go out later? You know, for drinks or something?" Ryan looked at Caleigh with a smile. He was pleased when she smiled back at him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said. She surprised him slightly went she reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She blushed, and made her way to Horatio's office. Ryan watched her go, he liked watching her. Sighing happily, Ryan made his way to the break room.

_Ok, slightly corny so far, but stay with me, I'm sleepy. I suggest you read a little more before you review. Thanks for reading!_


	2. One Night Stand

-1One Night Stand

_You're only going out for drinks, Caleigh, it's not like it's a huge deal or anything. Don't worry about it. _Caleigh was looking in a mirror and goofing with her hair. _Should I pull it back or leave it down? Pull it back. _She was about to run for a hair tie when her doorbell rang. Forgetting the ponytail, she took one last look in the mirror and went to answer the door. There stood Ryan, looking very casual in dark blue jeans, a short sleeve black shirt and a blue blazer. _God, he's so hot in that shirt. _Caleigh looked at Ryan and smiled. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," Ryan said scratching his head. "Um, you mind if we take a cab? My car broke down in my driveway and I didn't want to cancel so.." He was cut off when Caleigh popped up and kissed him on the lips. He looked at her for a second. "I guess that's a yes?"

"Caleigh laughed. "Of course! Remember, I said I wouldn't miss it." She put her arm around Ryan, and he did the same to her as they walked to a cab waiting in her driveway. She liked it when he had his arm around her.

It was midnight, and Ryan and Caleigh were still at the bar. Ryan, slightly drunk, decided it was time to leave. Caleigh, who was completely drunk agreed. The two staggered out of the bar to a cab, laughing the whole way. It was quite a scene, but they didn't notice people staring.

In the cab, Caleigh leaned against Ryan and put her head on his shoulder. Very drunk, she started singing along with the song on the radio. "I'm..sailing away..set an open course..for the virgin sea…cause I..got to be..free…free to face…the life..that's ahead..of me." Her voice cracked horribly every now and then, and she laughed when it did. Ryan was too dazed to stop her poor singing, and he rocked back and forth with the beat. The cab driver looked in worry at the drunken couple in the back of his cab. He cringed every time Caleigh's voice cracked when she sang. She was ruining the song.

It was close to one when Ryan and Caleigh arrived at Caleigh's house. Ryan paid the cab driver who sped off in a rush to get away from them. Ryan watched him leave, then realized he didn't have a ride home.

"Stay here tonight," Caleigh said, smiling. She was rocking back and forth and humming Come Sail Away while playing with the buttons on Ryan's shirt.

"Ok," Ryan answered, allowing Caleigh to play with his shirt. He decided to take the action inside. He suddenly swooped down and swept Caleigh off her feet, carrying her to the door. She laughed the whole way and played with his hair. Once they were inside, he set her down. Caleigh suddenly shoved Ryan against the door and began passionately and wildly kissing him. She unbuttoned his shirt as she went along, and eventually got it off him. Ryan returned the favor by yanking her shirt over her head. She unhooked her bra and threw it across the room, not caring where it landed. She suddenly tore away from Ryan and smiled. Grabbing his hand, she led him down the hall to the bedroom.

"I love you," Ryan said as they fell on the bed.

"I… love you…. too," Caleigh said in between mad kisses.

Within minutes, the two had taken off everything and disappeared under the covers.

_I think it's ok so far, I haven't really gotten to the main point yet, but it's coming. Just to let y'all know, "Come Sail Away" was written by the seventies band STYX. They are my favorite band and "Come Sail Away" is my favorite song. If you don't know who STYX is, shame on you. Props if you do know. Go buy their albums, they rock your socks. That was off topic, but keep reading!_


	3. This Didn't Happen

-1This Didn't Happen

Caleigh woke up groggy the next morning, and she had a small headache. _What happened last night?_ She shifted, and felt something warm press against her back. _What is that?_ Suddenly the warm thing groaned, and Caleigh leaped out of the bed. She turned just in time to see the thing sit up before she fell down dizzy.

"Caleigh? You ok?" The figure got up and moved towards her. He sat down next to her and brushed some hair out of her face. She looked at him sleepily, then wide eyed. It was Ryan, in her bedroom, with nothing on. She then realized that she wasn't clothed either.

"Oh my God!" She shouted, and jumped for the covers. Wrapping covers around her, she heard Ryan have a similar reaction as he raced for his pants. When she turned around, he was almost fully dressed. _He's fast._ Ryan looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something. He decided not to, and he turned and walked out of the room so Caleigh could dress.

Moments later, Caleigh wandered into the living room where she saw Ryan sitting on the couch. He looked up at her. "Um, maybe I should leave," he said, standing up. He began to walk towards the door.

"Wait," Caleigh said. "I'll drive you. It's too far to walk."

Ryan nodded and didn't say anything. The car ride was spent mostly in silence, until Ryan finally spoke up. "What happened last night?" He looked at Caleigh, expecting an answer.

"We got drunk, went home together, and slept together," Caleigh replied. Her tone was rather harsh, and she didn't mean for it to be. She bit her lip when Ryan look at her, surprised.

"What do we do?" Ryan asked. "We can't just ignore it."

"Look, Ryan, it was a mistake that we both could have stopped!" Caleigh snapped. She was getting harsher by the moment. "We don't do anything, this didn't happen!" She looked ahead. "I'm an idiot."

"Why do you say that?" Ryan looked at her. He was getting pushy. "And why do you say it was a mistake?"

Caleigh looked at him, shocked. "What are you talking about!"

"I told you I love you! Didn't that mean anything!" Ryan was getting angry. He looked at Caleigh expectantly.

"Ryan, we were drunk, and we didn't mean anything!" Caleigh caught what she said a little to late, and she regretted it. She looked ahead at the road, but she was sure she could hear Ryan's heart break at that moment. She looked at him, only to see him staring out the window. He looked angry and hurt.

The car pulled into Ryan's driveway. Caleigh turned to Ryan to apologize, but he was already out of the car and heading for his door. Caleigh jumped out after him and ran to him.

"Ryan! Wait," she called. He turned around, and she threw herself into him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said in the car." She buried her head in his chest. She wanted to stay there forever. She suddenly felt herself being pulled away. She looked up into Ryan's sad, brown eyes.

"You should go," he said sadly. "We don't want to make another mistake." After that, he walked away from her and went into his house. Caleigh stood in his driveway for a few moments, pondering over what had just happened. She finally came back to her senses, got into her car, and drove home in tears.

_Ya like so far?_


	4. Real Mistake

-1Real Mistake

2 weeks later

Caleigh walked into the lab around 7:30 AM. For some reason, she hadn't been feeling too well the last couple of days. Every morning when she woke up, she felt sick, and she occasionally threw up. _I must be getting the flu_. She walked into Horatio's office to find him on his cell phone.

"Yes, Eric, bring the mother in for questioning. I want to know why her prints were on the murder weapon," Horatio was saying. He looked up and saw Caleigh standing in his doorway and motioned for her to come in. "Ok, Eric, I'll drop by soon. Thanks, bye." Horatio hung up his phone and looked at Caleigh with a worried expression. "Caleigh, you don't look so well. Are you feeling alright?"

"I think I'm getting the flu, that's all," Caleigh replied with a half smile. "This is a long case, isn't it?"

"Hmm," Horatio said, wondering why she changed the subject suddenly. "Yes…Caleigh, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Something like what?" Caleigh knew where this was going.

"Did something happen between you and Wolfe? Did he hurt you?" Horatio looked at Caleigh expectantly.

No, why do you ask? Is he ok?" Caleigh was trying desperately to cover the white lie she was telling.

"He's been moping around for the last two weeks and I haven't seen you two talking at all," Horatio said. He remember how the two were good friends, and when he paired the two of them together when Ryan joined the team. Things had gotten better between the two, and Horatio believed they were secretly seeing each other. "You would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Of course," Caleigh said. "There is nothing wrong, H, I promise." Caleigh flashed a fake smile and quickly changed the subject. "So about this case, have we gotten anything else?"

Horatio looked at her for a moment more before answering. "Yes, it's taking longer than I had hoped. Eric is bringing in Mrs. Wood for questioning."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll go and watch." Caleigh smiled one more time and turned to leave. Horatio watched her leave, sensing something was being hidden from him. As Caleigh was walking down the hall, she suddenly got light headed. She leaned against the wall and started to sink down when she felt strong arms lift her. She looked up. It was a sad yet concerned looking Ryan.

"Are you ok, Caleigh?" Ryan helped her into a chair in the break room and got her some water. "You don't look so great."

"I think I'm getting….oh god!" She suddenly stood up and ran to the garbage can. She threw up, then started crying and going down on her knees. Ryan rushed over to her. He held the hair out of her face and put an arm around her. She leaned against him and looked into his eyes. "Ryan…"

"You'll be ok," he said, getting her more water. He picked her up and carried her to the couch. He had just set her down when Horatio walked in.

"Mr. Wolfe, is she ok?" Horatio went and sat next to Ryan. He watched as Ryan cradled the crying Caleigh in his arms.

"I think she's sick," Ryan said with an unsure tone. "She's been like this for a while hasn't she?" Ryan looked at Horatio. He was thinking the same thing Horatio was. He didn't want to think that.

"Take her down to Alexx and have her check her out," Horatio said to Ryan. "Then I want you to take her home and stay with her for a while." His tone sounded demanding.

"Ok," Ryan said. He carried Caleigh out to the elevator, ignoring the people who were staring at them. Horatio went with them. He wanted to know if his theory was right.

When they got down to the morgue, Alexx was working on Monica's body. She turned and looked to the visitors.

"Oh my, Caleigh! Ryan, is she ok?" Alexx rushed over as Ryan set Caleigh on a table and sat down next to her.

"We were wondering if you could tell us," Horatio said, looking to Alexx. "Could you check her out?"

"I'll have to have her in here by herself for a few minutes, but sure," Alexx said. She helped Ryan lay Caleigh down on the table before the two men left.

"I hope she's ok," Ryan said as he and Horatio waited outside the morgue.

"Mr. Wolfe, did something happen between you two that I should know about?" Horatio looked at Ryan sternly.

Ryan looked at the wall for a moment, then sighed and nodded his head. "We got drunk a couple weeks ago and we….we had a.."

"A what, Mr. Wolfe?"

"We slept together," Ryan said. His tone sounded as if he had just let off a ton of weight off his shoulders. "We woke up the next morning and found ourselves in bed together. Then she drove me home and we agreed not to talk about it." He leaned against the wall and looked at the floor, ashamed.

"Is that all?" Horatio looked at Ryan. He didn't seem very surprised.

"We got into a fight on the way home. I reminded her that I told her I loved her the night before, but she said we were drunk and didn't mean anything we said. She said it was a mistake we both could have prevented." Ryan looked sadly at Horatio. He was on the verge of tears. "H, I didn't mean for anything to happen, but I still love her."

Horatio put a reassuring hand on Ryan's tense shoulder. He was about to say something to him when Alexx opened the door. "That was quick." He looked at Alexx.

"Yeah, it was," Alexx said. She looked a little worried. She looked to Horatio, then to Ryan. "You two can come back in now."

Horatio and Ryan followed Alexx into the room and over to Caleigh. Ryan pulled a stool over to the table Caleigh was laying on and gently rubbed her shoulder. Caleigh reached up and took his hand and held it tightly. Horatio turned to Alexx, who looked slightly worried and surprised at the same time.

"Alexx, can you tell me what is wrong with Caleigh?" Horatio looked at Alexx. She looked back at him. Then she looked at Ryan, then to the floor. "Alexx, is Caleigh pregnant?"

"Yes," Alexx said.

Ryan looked up at Alexx, then to Horatio as if he already knew. He looked down at Caleigh, who worked up the strength to look at Alexx.

"I..I am?" she asked. She was shocked, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at Ryan who simply looked back.

"Yes, you have morning sickness, that's all. It's not the flu," Alexx said to the bewildered Caleigh. "You should get some rest for a few days."

"I have a job," Caleigh said. She tried to stand up, but she fell back down. Ryan caught her. For a moment she tried to pull away, but then she gave in after realizing Ryan was the only thing keeping her on her feet.

"Mr. Wolfe, take her home," Horatio said to Ryan. Ryan agreed, and carried Caleigh out of the room. Horatio lingered for a moment and looked at Alexx.

"This is gonna be difficult," Alexx said as she watched the two leave.

"Yes, and we are going to have to keep an eye on the two of them," Horatio said. "I have a feeling Caleigh isn't very pleased and Ryan is going to have a hard time with her." He pondered for a moment, realizing he only called Ryan by his first name when he was in trouble. Alexx didn't notice.

"Yeah," Alexx said. She didn't know of anything else to say.

Ryan carried Caleigh to his car and put her in the passenger seat. The ride home was freakishly silent. Ryan occasionally looked over at Caleigh. Her expression was different every time he looked at her. Once she was mad, then sad, then mad again, then she was asleep. When he pulled up in front of her house, he remembered Horatio's order to stay with her. He was slightly worried to do so, afraid she might attack him when she woke up.

"No, sleepy," she mumbled when Ryan carried her into the house. He had a spare key from when they would stay over each other's houses. He carried her up to her bedroom and set her on the bed. He covered her up, then sat down next to her on the bed. "Not Ryan..not fair..mistake," she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

"I'm sorry," Ryan whispered after she was asleep. He wanted to cry. He didn't know how to feel. Half of him was torn up because Caleigh was upset with him. The other half was slightly happy that she was pregnant. He smiled to himself. _Maybe she'll forget to be mad and she'll be happy. For us, that is._ He felt something warm against his side, and looked down to find Caleigh snuggling up to him in her sleep. He smiled and put an arm around her sleeping form, then he too fell asleep next to her.

_Dun dun dun! Who would have known? Don't worry, the main point will be coming to computer screens near you soon!_


	5. Hate You

-1_Ahh! Realized I have been spelling Calleigh wrong. Oh well, I fix!_

Hate You

Suddenly Ryan felt something hard hit his head. "Ow!" he shouted as he sat up. He looked up to see Calleigh looking at him as if he was some kind of a criminal. When she woke up and saw Ryan sleeping next to her, she immediately attacked him with a book from her bed stand.

"What are you doing here! Get out! OUT!" she screamed. This time she wailed the book at him, but he managed to dodge it.

"What are you _doing_? Are you crazy!" Ryan looked at her, scared out of his mind that she would try to kill him.

"Why are you here!" Calleigh took another book off the stand and threatened to throw it at him.

"Horatio told me to stay here!" Ryan was backing towards the door with his hands in front of him. "He told me to keep an eye on you, but you seem to be doing a pretty good job of it yourself." He motioned to the book in her hands.

"Get out of my house, it's your fault this happened," she said, inching towards him. He backed farther away and towards the front door..

"How can it be my fault if you're the one who told me to stay here?" Ryan asked. By now he had his hand on the doorknob, and he was ready to run.

"We were drunk, and you took advantage of me!" Calleigh lunged at him, but he grabbed her before she could do anything. She struggled to get away, but he held her tight. She tried to hit him with the book, but she dropped it and Ryan kicked it across the floor. "Let go of me! I hate you!"

"No you don't, cause you told me you love me!" Ryan held the struggling Calleigh. Tears were forming in his eyes. "You're going to hurt yourself if you don't stop!" He figured she either got the message or got tired when she quit struggling. He released her, and she didn't make any intention of hurting him. She simply stared angrily at the floor.

"Just leave, I never want to see you again," she said, still staring at the floor.

"Calleigh, you don't mean.."

"Get OUT!" she shouted. She ran to pick up the book, but Ryan was already out the door.

Ryan ran and got into his car. He turned it on and was just about to pull out when something hard hit him in the shoulder. "Ow!" he yelled at the splitting pain. He looked up to see Calleigh standing by his car. She had thrown the book at him. She threw really hard when she was mad. He realized he should not have left his car window down.

"I told you I loved you because I was drunk, and you took advantage of me when I said it. I hate you," she said. She kept a straight face, but Ryan knew she was angry.

"Well, I said it first, and I actually meant it!" Ryan shouted back. Calleigh jumped slightly at his outburst. His eyes filled with tears as he sped away, not looking back. Once he was far enough away, he pulled to the side of the road. He leaned his head on the steering wheel and sobbed. _Why is this happening? What did I do wrong?_

After Ryan sped away, Calleigh stood in her driveway for a few minutes. She thought about what she said to him, and if she really should have said it. Then she remembered the night. _He could of stopped me, he wasn't as drunk as I was. _She started walking back inside when she realized she had wailed her favorite book at Ryan, and now it was sitting in the passenger seat of his car. She looked down and smiled slightly. "It's ok, little baby, I still love you." She walked inside her house and shut the door.

Ryan walked into the lab carrying the book that was still in his car. His shoulder still hurt from being hit. He walked sadly into the locker room and began to change his shirt when Horatio walked in.

"I take it things didn't go so well," he said calmly. He didn't want to upset Ryan anymore than he already was.

"How could you guess?" Ryan asked flatly.

"Calleigh's favorite book in your locker, and by looking at your shoulder," he said. He motioned to Ryan's shoulder. Ryan looked, and saw that it was slightly bloody where the edge of the book had hit him. Horatio looked back at the book. "I never really did like Hemingway," he said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. Ryan simply buttoned up another shirt and went to walk away. Horatio lightly grabbed Ryan's arm and frowned when he saw him winch. "Go have Alexx look at your shoulder," he told him. Ryan nodded and left Horatio alone in the locker room.

Later on, Ryan walked into the DNA lab to find Eric. "I heard you brought the mother in for questioning," he said to Eric, who looked up startled.

"Dude, you're too quiet, don't sneak up on me like that," Eric joked. He frowned when he saw the hurt look on Ryan's face. "Sorry man, I wasn't being serious."

"No, it's not that, don't worry about it," Ryan said all too quickly. He frowned when he realized Eric wasn't looking away. _He's probably gonna crack some nasty joke at me about how I ruined Calleigh's life._ He stood, prepared to be insulted, when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked at Eric, who actually had a concerned look on his face for the first time in ages.

"Look, Ryan, I know you didn't mean for anything to happen between you and Calleigh, but mistakes happen," Eric said calmly. "This is a good mistake though, cause you two can start a family now." He smiled for a moment, then frowned when Ryan's expression didn't change.

"She told me she hates me and she never wants to see me again," Ryan blurted out. He was desperately trying not to cry. "She seems likes she means it too."

"She overreacting, she'll be all happy in a few days and come begging you to forgive her," Eric smiled. "Happens all the time."

"Yeah, I guess," Ryan said. Deep down he knew it wasn't true. He winced when Eric tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot about the war wound," he said sheepishly. He was surprised when Ryan smiled and laughed a little. _He might not be so bad after all._ He watched Ryan leave, not knowing the next nine months were going to be the worst of Ryan's life.

_Okies, the build up. Just as a reminder, the next chapter will jump nine months to when Calleigh actually has the baby. _


	6. Realization

-1Realization

9 months later

"Eric, have you gotten any prints off that hammer yet?" Calleigh stood in Eric's doorway waiting for results. She was now nine months pregnant, and she looked like she was ready to pop the kid out at any moment. She was overjoyed at this point, yet she felt that something was missing. She hadn't talked to Ryan at all in the past 8 months, even though she worked right next to him.

"Earth to Calleigh," Eric said, waving a paper in front of her face. "You in there?"

"Oh, sorry, just got distracted for a second," she smiled. Eric was happy that she looked pleased. "Are those the results?"

"Yep, I pulled 2 sets off. One matches the vic and the other belongs to his co-worker, Smitty," Eric replied, handing her the paper.

"He must have put up a struggle," Calleigh said as she read the report. She thought about the case. They were dealing with a 32 year old man who had been beaten to death with a sledge hammer in his work office. The Smitty guy called it in. "You think Smitty moved the hammer?"

"Could have, but if there was a struggle, then there would have been another set of prints," Eric said.

"Ok, well, I'll get it to Horatio. Thanks, Eric!" She smiled at him and turned to leave. She was walking up the hall to Horatio's office when the unthinkable happened. She bumped into Ryan.

"Uh, sorry, I.." Ryan stopped mid sentence when he realized it was Calleigh he bumped into. The two looked at each other for a long moment before saying anything. "My fault," Ryan said. _I guess a lot of things are my fault lately._

"No problem," Calleigh said with a fake smile. _Jerk._ "Now, if you'll kindly excuse me, I have to.."

"Calleigh, look, I can't take this anymore," Ryan said. He looked at her, all the sadness in the world showing in his eyes.

"Can't stand what?" Calleigh asked rather sternly.

"This. Us. The baby," Ryan said. "I haven't seen you forever and I don't know what's going on with.."

"Look, Ryan, it's none of your business anymore!" Calleigh snapped. She started to walk away.

"Am I at least gonna be allowed to see the baby?" Ryan asked. He sounded desperate. He waited impatiently as Calleigh turned and looked at him.

"No," she said flatly. She turned on her heel and left Ryan alone. She tried to ignore it, but she thought she could hear him softly crying behind her. She went to go into Horatio's office when she suddenly felt a sharp pain. She stopped, then she felt another. This time she cried out and started to fall. She almost hit the ground when Ryan rushed up behind her and grabbed her. Horatio came flying out of his office at the sound of her scream.

"Mr. Wolfe, what's going on?" Horatio asked as knelt beside Ryan.

"I..I think she's…having the baby!" Ryan exclaimed. He turned pale for a second and looked worried.

"Let's get her to the hospital now!" Horatio exclaimed as he helped Ryan carry Calleigh to the elevator.

When they got to the hummer, Ryan put Calleigh in the backseat and stayed with her while Horatio drove. They finally reached the hospital.

Ryan waited impatiently outside the room where Calleigh was in. She wouldn't let him in, not even to see the baby born. Horatio looked at Ryan with understanding eyes. He felt sorry for him, sorry that he had to go through this. The doctor came out of the room.

"Dr. Stevenson?" Horatio acknowledged the doctor. Ryan stood up and impatiently came over.

"Yes," the doctor answered. "Well, she's ready. She asked to see a Horatio..and then said not to allow a Ryan in." Dr. Stevenson looked at the two men. Horatio looked confused, Ryan looked heartbroken.

"Ok, thank you doctor," Horatio said as Dr. Stevenson waked away. Horatio turned and looked at Ryan before he went into the room. It wasn't the Ryan he knew anymore. This Ryan was sad, beaten, tormented, and heartbroken. He was also a father, but Calleigh didn't want him to be. Horatio placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder, but couldn't find anything to say. He just squeezed his shoulder and turned into the room.

"I like the names Noah and Mary," Ryan said suddenly, causing Horatio to jump. He turned at looked at Ryan. Ryan looked at the floor. "She probably won't care though." After that, Horatio entered the room.

"Horatio," Calleigh said, beaming. She was holding the baby in her arms, it was a boy. He looked just like Ryan. A little bit of brown hair and big brown eyes. Calleigh smiled at the baby and rocked him back and forth.

"He's beautiful," Horatio said, looking at the boy. He felt happy for Calleigh, but sad for Ryan. "Calleigh, why did you call me in here?"

Calleigh looked at him, slightly surprised. "To see the baby," she said. "Duh, silly!"

"I'm not his father," Horatio said flatly. He felt Calleigh's eyes watching him. "Ryan is, and we both know that, and this little guy needs to know that too." He felt like he was crossing a shaky bridge over a raging river. One wrong step, and he would go down.

"Horatio, I want nothing to do with Ryan, and I don't want him near my son," Calleigh said in a hushed whisper. "I hate him," she said. She went back to playing with the baby in her arms.

"What about before that night?" Horatio asked her. He looked at her expectantly.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't love him before that night?" Horatio kept calm. He watched Calleigh open her mouth to say something, but she decided not to. "You did. Remember all the times you had together? The good times?" He watched for Calleigh to say something, but was interrupted by a fake cough at the door. He got up and went out to find Ryan leaning against the wall. It was obvious that he had been crying.

"H, um, I have something I need to get done. I have to leave," Ryan said hastily. He looked at Horatio, who looked back understandingly.

"Go home and get some rest, Ryan," Horatio said. Ryan looked at him slightly surprised. He never called him by his first name to his face before.

"Ok," he said sadly as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and Ryan, you have a son," Horatio threw in. He watched as Ryan stared at the wall for a second, then a smile appeared on his face as he began to leave. He didn't make it to the door before he started crying again. Horatio watched him with a pang of guilt, then turned and went back into the room. He resumed his position in the chair beside Calleigh's bed and watched as the expression on her face went from happy to confused to sad.

"Horatio?" she asked, looking at him. "Did I make a mistake?" She sounded as if everything she had done to Ryan in the past was completely new to her.

"It's not my job to tell you what not to do, but personally I think you did," Horatio said as calmly as he could. He watched Calleigh look back to the baby. "Ryan's in a lot of pain right now, and I'm worried he'll do something stupid."

"Stupid? Like what?"

"People tend to do stupid things when they're hurting," Horatio said. "You have to come to the realization that he needs you just as much as you really need him. Things could get difficult without him around."

"Yeah," Calleigh said, blankly. She didn't know what else to say.

Horatio's cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Caine," he said, as usual. "Yes..ok..thank you Eric. I'll be there in a little. Bye." He hung up his phone and prepared to leave. "We have a new lead," he told Calleigh. "I need to get back to the lab. I'll check in later." As he was about to leave, he stopped at the door and turned around. "Oh, and Calleigh.."

"Yes, Horatio?"

"Ryan likes Noah," he said. He put his sunglasses on and left the room, leaving Calleigh to think about what had just happened.

_So you can all probably guess what the boy is gonna be named. Next chapter coming soon!_


	7. Love You

-1Love You

_I'm having a really good time._

_I am too. I love you so much._

_I love you too._

Calleigh woke up to a knock on her door. It was the nurse, bringing the baby in for his feeding. The doctor walked in behind her, holding a clipboard.

"Miss Duquesne," Dr. Stevenson said. "You haven't named your son yet. We need it for the birth certificate.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Calleigh said with a smile.

"Have you chosen a name yet?"

"Yes, I have," she answered. Se watched as the doctor picked up his pen to write it down. She looked back to the baby and smiled. "I'm gonna name him Noah. Noah Edward Wolfe."

"Wolfe?" the doctor looked slightly confused.

"Yes, I want him to have his father's last name," she said. She had to admit that she sounded slightly proud when she said it. She cradled little Noah closer to her. She watched as the doctor signed the certificate.

"Ok, then, all done," the doctor said with a smile. He got up and left the room along with the nurse, leaving Calleigh and Noah alone.

Calleigh sat for a moment, then realized what she must do. She had to call Ryan and apologize. She had to apologize for everything bad she had put him through. She wanted to tell him she remembered all the good times they had together and that she didn't want to lose them, because she really didn't. She had to tell him to forgive her and to come and be with her and their son. She reached for the phone and dialed his cell phone number, the quickest way to reach him. He didn't pick up, and she ended up with the voicemail tone. She decided to leave a message.

_Hi, this is Ryan, and sorry I can't take your call right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. _The voicemail message was short. She was glad to hear his voice, even though it was just a recording. She noticed how the recording sounded so much happier than when she had talked to him earlier that day. There was a sudden beep, which meant she could leave her message.

"Ryan.." she started. Not a second later, her voice broke and she began to cry into the phone. "Ryan, I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you, I was just so confused! I love you, really! I need you and our son needs you too! Please forgive me! I love you! I want you here, I miss you so much!" She stopped for a second to wipe away tears. She finished the message. "I named our son Noah." She hung up the phone and leaned back on the bed. Noah started to whine a little, and Calleigh hugged him closer to her. It was then that she noticed that he looked exactly like Ryan.

_Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next chapter wouldn't have fit along with the theme of this chapter. _


	8. the Accident

-1The Accident

"Well, Miss Duquesne, you're good to go," Dr. Stevenson said to Calleigh.

"Thank you, doctor," she replied. She could take Noah home now. As she gathered her things, she wondered what was taking Ryan so long to get to the hospital. _Maybe he hasn't gotten the message yet. Oh well, I'll go to his house and surprise him. He'll like that._ She smiled, and was just about to go and get Noah when the phone rang. _Maybe that's Ryan. _She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Calleigh?" It was Horatio. There was something wrong, his voice sounded different that it usually did.

"Horatio? What's wrong?" Calleigh asked.

"Calleigh, I have some bad news," Horatio seemed as though he was trying to keep from crying.

"What happened?"

"Calleigh…it's Ryan," Horatio stopped.

"Ryan?" Calleigh asked quietly. She froze, wondering what happened. "Horatio..where's Ryan? What happened to him?"

"There was….there was an accident, Calleigh."

"What kind of an accident!" Calleigh was trying very hard to keep calm, but she felt tears coming into her eyes. "Horatio, tell me!"

"It was a couple minutes ago," Horatio said. "I was there. We were leaving the crime scene when this car came speeding up the street." Horatio stopped a minute, he heard Calleigh gasp on the other end of the phone. "There was a little girl playing with a ball on the other side of the street. The ball rolled out into the street and the girl went after it. The car didn't seem like it was going to stop. Ryan saw it, and he ran out into the street and went after the girl. He knocked her out of the way. Then.."

"Oh, god…" Calleigh sat on the edge of the bed. She suddenly felt sick.

"Then the car hit him," Horatio finally said. "It all happened so fast, I couldn't save him."

"Horatio.."

"I'm sorry, Calleigh. Ryan's dead."

Calleigh sat for a minute, tears forming in her eyes. "Did…did he…suffer?"

Horatio was silent for a minute. "Yes," he said quietly. "After the car hit him, he was thrown pretty far. The car just drove away, didn't even stop. I couldn't catch the license number. I ran out to Ryan, I thought he was already dead, but he wasn't. He was choking and holding his stomach and…" he cut off for a moment. "and he was moaning and calling your name."

"Ryan.." Calleigh said. She suddenly broke into tears, then started sobbing.

"Calleigh, I'll be there in a few minutes," Horatio said. Then he hung up.

"Oh, god! Ryan!" Calleigh sobbed. She sobbed into the pillow. It was rather loud because the doctor came in to see what was gong on.

"Miss, Duquesne, are you ok?" Dr. Stevenson asked as he ran over to Calleigh. He sat next to her for a few minutes before Horatio came in.

"Calleigh," Horatio said as the doctor left. He sat next to her and took her in his arms. She cried uncontrollably, her tears staining Horatio's shirt. She finally looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot.

"Horatio, take me to him," she said. Horatio nodded, and helped her up. Before they left, they picked up little Noah. Horatio watched sadly as Calleigh picked up the baby and began to cry again. _Here we go. _

_Ok, so I was almost in tears as I wrote this part. The next chapter is the last. But there will be a sequel! _


	9. Need You

-1Need You

Horatio drove Calleigh back to the lab in silence. He occasionally looked over to see her peering sadly out the window, and occasionally looking at little Noah in the back seat. She never said a word. Eventually, Horatio reached over and put his hand on hers. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It will be ok," Horatio said, trying to comfort her. She just shook her head and continued to stare out the window.

When they finally arrived at the lab, Calleigh was the first one out. Actually, before Horatio even had time to undo his seatbelt, Calleigh was out of the car and had Noah out as well. Horatio was slightly surprised to see her standing there waiting for him. "Take me to him, please," Calleigh said. Her voice was shaky. Horatio nodded and led her inside.

As Horatio led Calleigh to the elevator, many people stared. First they stared in awe at little Noah, then frowned when they remembered what happened to Ryan. Nobody said anything, they just stared. Calleigh looked at the floor the whole way to the elevator, and Horatio met only a few people's glances.

When they got down to the morgue, the rest of the team was waiting for them. Alexx was standing near a table where a sheet was covering a body. She had tears in her eyes. Eric stood leaning against a table, looking sad, angry and hurt all in one. He had one arm around Natalia, who was crying slightly. They all looked up when Horatio and Calleigh entered the room.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Alexx said. She looked at Noah and smiled a little, then she teared up again after seeing how much he resembled Ryan.

Calleigh looked past Alexx to the table where she had been standing near. There was a body covered by a sheet on it. "Can..can I see him now?" she asked shakily. Alexx nodded sadly, and Calleigh gave Noah to Natalia to hold. Eric peered over to see, and frowned when he noticed he looked like Ryan.

"Over here, honey," Alexx said. She then motioned the others to wait outside. After they all walked out, Alexx looked to Calleigh. "Are you really ready for this?" Calleigh nodded slowly, and Alexx pulled back the sheet.

"Ryan," Calleigh barely whispered. She put her hand to her mouth to hold back a sob. She looked at Ryan laying on the table. He was still fully clothed, but his midsection was covered in blood and slightly torn. His face was sheet white, and Calleigh could have sworn she saw tear stains on his face. She reached out to touch him, but pulled away quickly.

"It's ok," Alexx said softly to Calleigh.

Calleigh reached out again and touched his hand. It was stone cold. She took his hand in hers and held it tightly. Then she suddenly burst into sobs and practically threw herself on him.

"Horatio?" Alexx called, bewildered at how Calleigh was acting. Horatio came in and saw Calleigh in sob fits on top of Ryan.

"God, Ryan! You can't leave me! You can't, not now! I need you! Noah needs you! Don't leave!" Calleigh shouted and she hugged Ryan's body. She struggled as a slightly creeped out Horatio attempted to pull her off Ryan.

"I didn't think she would act like this," Horatio said as Alexx helped him tug at Calleigh. They finally managed to get her off Ryan, and Horatio practically dragged her out the door. Calleigh screamed as Alexx threw the sheet back over Ryan and headed out after them.

"Please calm down, sweetie," Alexx begged as Calleigh cried uncontrollably in Horatio's arms. Alexx saw Eric and Natalia peek around the corner to check out the commotion. Frowning, they came around. Alexx was surprised to see Eric holding Noah, remembering that Eric and Ryan were never on the friendliest terms with each other.

"Calleigh," Eric said as he sat down in the chair next to her. She looked up to him and saw him with Noah. She mindlessly reached her arms out for the baby. Eric gave him to her and watched sadly as she cradled him and cried.

"I'm going to take Calleigh home," Horatio said to the others as he stood. "She needs some time." He helped Calleigh to her feet and led her to the elevator, leaving the other three standing thee.

"He was such a good kid," Alexx said as she looked to the door of the morgue. "This wasn't supposed to happen to him." Natalia nodded her head slowly in agreement.

"I should have been nicer to him," Eric said suddenly. The other two looked at him, surprised. Eric shook his head. "I always though of him as some replacement and never really cared enough to get to know him. Always putting him down, I was such an idiot." The other two frowned when a tear rolled down his cheek. "I never even told him I was sorry."

"I'm sure he knew what you were going through," Natalia said. She took Eric in her arms as he began to sob. She began to cry too, quickly followed by Alexx.

Horatio took Calleigh home and accompanied her into her house. He watched as she put Noah in a crib by the couch. When she sat down on the couch, he sat next to her. "Everything is going to be all right," he said to her.

"How?" Calleigh looked at him. "I don't understand how. I just lost the man that I loved more than anything in this world, and now my son doesn't have a father! I can't do this by myself," she stopped for a moment. "Ryan never even got to see Noah, because I was too stupid to let him."

"Calleigh, this wasn't your fault," Horatio said. "We are going to find the guy who did this to Ryan, and we are going to put him away for a long time." Horatio was about to put an arm around her when his cell phone rang. He looked at the id and smiled. "I have to take this." He got up and walked over to a corner of the room. "Caine," he said into his phone. Calleigh peered over to him when he began talking in a hushed tone. "Ok…good…yes, I know…it's taken care of..yes, it worked perfectly..ok, I'll see you soon..bye." Horatio walked back over, smiling as he did.

"Who was that?" Calleigh mindlessly asked. She wanted to know why he was smiling. _What could possibly be good news at this point?_ "Did they catch the guy who..killed Ryan?"

"No, not yet," Horatio replied. "But I have something to take care of." He got up to leave. Before he walked out he door, he stopped and turned to Calleigh. "Take a few days off, you need it. And take care of Noah, he needs you to be strong." With that, Horatio walked out the door.

"I know," Calleigh said to herself after he left. She looked at Noah who was fast asleep in his crib. _I have to be strong, I just have to be._

END

_Ok, some of you were like, "OMG! You killed Ryan!" Well, read the sequel. "Yes, my friends, there is a sequel in the works. And the million dollar question is…What _really _happened to Ryan? The sequel will be called _Truth Be Told _so look for it. Hope ya like it! Reviews would be lovely. Love, G._


End file.
